Blind Beauty
by ClicheBlonde
Summary: Toph and Sokka's life is seemingly perfect, happily engaged. Then their whole world comes crashing down after Sokka discovers Toph's dark secret. Why didn't she tell him? His heart sinks to his stomach as he observes his blind beauty, in pain. He never wanted to see her like this, he wish he could have prevented it. Tokka/Kataang... T for romance
1. Something Happened

**This is a story I wrote in about twenty minutes.. I thought it was pretty good and I liked the story line. I will definitely be posting more chapters. If not today then tomorrow. **

_**Toph is 19 and Sokka just turned 23.. Aang and Katara are married(for future references)**_

**Well, I hope you like it... And if you can all do me a favor and go give my entry on a few stars and maybe a comment, I would be super grateful! Here's a link: hot_topics/bullying/article/609601/Ill-Play-Along/ THANKS GUYS!**

* * *

He intertwined his fingers with hers and rubbed his thumb in a circular motion on the top of her hand. She stared aimlessly at his chest, and let out a short, quiet sigh.

"Are you alright?" Sokka asked, he studied her face; flawless and pale.

"What?" She shifted on the couch, the heavily cushioned pillow beside her fell to the floor. "Oh, yah, I'm fine."

"You don't have to lie to me." The older boy said, pressing his thumb gently into her hand.

"I'm fine, really!" She persisted, and released her grip on his hand, and turned her stare to the floor. Fixing the long sleeves of her shirt, she bunched the ends up in her hands and fiddled with the seam.

"What is wrong with you Toph?" He looked at her in awe; her black hair fell perfectly around her face and was tucked loosely behind her ear.

"What's wrong with _me_? You're the one who won't leave me alone."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" He softened, trying to hide the edge of hurt.

"I don't know Sokka." She lifted her hand to her face and rubbed at her bloodshot eyes.

"I love you." He laid his hand on her thigh and smiled.

"I love you too." She said monotone and expressionless. Sokka sighed and pulled his hand back. Toph moved uncomfortably and started rubbing her hands together. She developed this habit months ago after she found out her mother had passed. Her hands got to a point where her hands began to bleed from extreme friction. She denied her habit and ignored her friend's advice. She lost over ten pounds, but still denied anything wrong.

"Stop that." Sokka grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from her other hand. She scowled and pulled her hand back from Sokka. "You're going to hurt yourself!" He frowned at her.

"I don't care! Just leave me alone. I know how to take care of myself. I'm not hurting myself, it's just my hands." She stood up in a hurried motion. She stormed off into their bedroom and slammed the door.

"Oh my God, this is ridiculous." Sokka ran his fingers through his hair and down his cheeks. He let out a groan of frustration and stood up, his ankle popping. He cringed and limped off to the room, stopping at the door to knock.

"Babe, can I come in?"

"It's your room too, isn't it?" Her voice reeked of sarcasm. He rolled his eyes and turned the handle. The smell of lavender instantly greeted him and the warmth of the fireplace ran across his skin.

"What're you doing?"

"Using the bathroom." She said, her voice muffled by the door. He plopped down on the bed and pulled his shirt off and tossed it across the room. Reaching for a scroll on his bedside table, the door to the bathroom opened and Toph walked out. Her long hair hung down past her shoulders and all she was wearing was one of Sokka's over-sized, long sleeve shirt. She dragged her feet across the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. Lowering her head, her hair hung down over her face. Sokka looked up, and watched her; he hated seeing her like this. She rubbed her hands together for a straight two minutes, Sokka watching her carefully. Hesitantly pulling her hands away from each other, she reached towards the dresser and grabbed a hair tie. She centered herself more towards her normal spot in the bed and began working at her hair, attempting to put it up into a messy bun. He watched as she tried to be easy on her hands which were bleeding from rawness. After getting her hair up, she lowered herself into a propped up- laying down position. Concerned, Sokka took a corner of the sheet and wiped gently at her hands. She didn't pull away, but cringed as he cleaned the blood off her hands.

"I'm so sorry." Toph broke down into tears, gasping for air in between every choppy sob.

"Don't be sorry babe, you haven't done anything wrong! You just need to stop this, you're hurting yourself." Sokka sat up and pulled her into him; her head lifting and falling to the rhythm of his chest.

"It hurts so badly Sokka!" Her blind eyes now glazed over with tears, she cried into his chest.

"I know; your hands are so red! Hold on, I think we may have some lotion in the cabinet." And with that being said, he stood up off the bed and shuffled to the kitchen. Successfully retrieving the lotion, he headed back towards the room. He stopped in the door way when he realized Toph retreated to under the covers; he could see the rhythm of her steady cries lifting the sheets. He slid into bed with the lotion still in hand, and pulled the sheets down so he could see her.

"Sokka…" She sobbed, her eyes closed. Her sleeved where rolled up, revealing the crimson scars running along her wrists. Sokka's whole world froze, his heart pounded in his chest and his body was screaming for him to let out the cry he so desperately wanted to. There were so many scars, from week old ones, to hour old ones. Shaking his head he reached for her, wrapping his hands lightly around her wrists. Now laying, facing each other, Toph scooted forward and placed her forehead just below his chin. Closing his eyes tightly, he put his nose in her hair, inhaling the smell of fruit. He kissed the top of her head and released her thin wrists and moved his hands to the small of her back; bringing her in closer to him.

"Please don't hate me." Her words silent and muffled. They hung in the air, unwelcomed and cold.

"This isn't about your mom, is it…?"

"No, it's not."

"Will you tell me what happened?" He moved one hand from her back and ran his fingers through her hair, briefly comforting her.

"I can't." She shook her head against his chest and let out another cry.

"I'm not asking you anymore Toph, you need to tell me." Stern, and a harsh, his words stung her.

"I couldn't stop it Sokka! You don't understand how afraid I was! I thought they were going to kill me." She yelled into his chest, shaking with fear, and sorrow, "It happened so fast. I was just taking a short cut back to the house when they pulled me down and carried me off into an alley. I felt so helpless and so afraid! It hurt and there wasn't anything I could do. They had one of those pressure point guys, no bending, no vision, nothing. I needed you! You weren't there!" She struggled to catch her breath but was taken aback when Sokka scooted her upwards until they were face to face. His face coated with tears, his eyes full of hurt.

"When did this happen?" He shouted with anger, not with her, but from the monsters who would ever think of hurting her.

"About a month and a half ago." She whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize Toph, this was not your fault. I'm sorry I wasn't there, I'm so sorry! I love you so much!" He kissed her and held her close before reality hit him, hard.

"Toph…" Sokka asked, eyes close tight hoping for the best, "Please tell me, please God please! You aren't-"

"I am." She cut him off. The worlds sent shivers down his spine, as if the words themselves were frozen.

* * *

**That cliff hanger though ;) Sorry! I'll write more. Favorite and comment! Bye guyssss! (:**


	2. Please Stop

**This was a quick, super dramatic chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I said I would. I've been UBER busy. We're adopting a puppy, I'm getting my braces tightened, I had essays to write... yada yada yada. My bad. Don't hate me Dx**

**Okay well, next chapter... I promise to update sometime this week. Well, hope ya'll enjoy it! (:**

_**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor do I own the characters.**_

* * *

Sokka stirs in the bed before reluctantly sitting up. The sun is beginning to rise, letting a parade of colors and warmth pour in through the partially opened curtains. He glances over at Toph, who is still fast asleep. Her sleeves are rolled up, allowing Sokka a look at the scars. He winces and climbs out of bed slowly, making sure not to wake her up. Dragging his feet along the cold stone floor, he makes his way to the kitchen.

"Sokka?" Toph calls sleepily from their room.

"Uh huh?" He replied groggily, pouring water into a glass.

"I love you." She sniffs and shifts in the bed. Sokka closes his eyes and sets his glass down on the counter and makes his way into the room. Lying in the bed, is a crying Toph. Her hair sticking all directions, her face coated with tears. He climbs onto the bed and makes his way to her side, laying down next to her. She snuggles into the curve of his body, thankful for the sudden warmness.

"I love you too."

"I'm so sorr…" She began to cry, before being cut off.

"Stop." Sokka drapes his arm around her and holds her as close as he can. Letting out a sob, she wiggles out of his grasp and stands up. Her over-sized shirt falling to one side of her shoulder, sleeves still rolled up.

"It all started with a friend who said she started to do it. She said it made her feel better." Rubbing her arms softly across her own wrists, she sat down on the edge of the bed, "I tried it. It did make me feel better. It became a daily thing. Then came the hand rubbing, which doesn't feel good. I thought, if someone I didn't know could make me feel so unwanted, powerless, and hurt… then what was wrong with me making myself feel that way. What was the point of me being happy?"

"Toph, please." Sokka ran his hand across her back, causing her to flinch briefly before scooting backwards and back into Sokka's arms. He played with her thick black hair and pressed gentle kisses on the top of her head.

"What are we going to do?"

"What any mother and father would do, give this baby the love and upbringing he deserves."

"But Sokka…"

"I may not be this baby's real father, but gosh dang-it Toph, I will love this baby with every fiber of my being." He ran his fingertips along abdomen, sending shivers down her spine. "Just as much as I love you." Toph let out a sigh of relief and snuggled down deeper into his arms, letting the bit of hair on his arms rub slightly against her bare skin. With the sun now completely warming the stone room, the couple drifted off into a light slumber.

== Time Pass ==

"Babe," Toph nudged Sokka's side with her elbow, "Babe, get up."

"What?" Sokka said tiredly, "Huh?" He opened his eyes, only to be meant with the burning sensation from the sun pouring through the single window, causing him to quickly re- shut his eyes.

"You have to get up."

"Why? Are you okay?" Sokka jumbled around in the bed briefly before shooting up into a sitting position. He glanced over at Toph worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just have to pee. You were laying on my arm." She sat up and scooted off the bed.

"Oh." He said with relief. He ran his hands through his greasy, thick hair and then let his hands travel down his jaw. He climbed out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen. Halfway to the kitchen he stopped and turned around. Walking quickly to the bathroom, he stood outside the door.

"Can I come in?"

"What? No." Toph shouted through the stone door. Without looking through the door, he opened it slightly with his foot. "I said no!" Her voice was interrupted with the sound of metal hitting the stone floor. Sokka barged through the door to find Toph with her back pressed against the side of the tub, her wrists colored with fresh blood.

"STOP IT!" Sokka shouted, he fell to his knees and grabbed the blade off the stone floor, and through it behind him. "YOU NEED TO STOP THIS! NOW!" He yelled, causing Toph to flinch with every loud word. He took a loud gasp in, and released a shaky sob. He took her cheeks in his hands and leaned forward.

"Please stop."


End file.
